I Did Not Leave South Side For This!
by LittleOwlet
Summary: Tia is one very confused individual, who hates musicals and now she to live in one! How ever will she cope in a school where everyone randomly breaks out into song at any given time?
1. Chapter 1

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter I - Introductions are made**

* * *

><p>East High...<p>

Where do I begin?

My name is Tia Brown and I am a senior in East High.

Yeah. That's a good start.

I came to this school about three months ago having moved from Oregon because of my mother's job. I thought this school was pretty cool when I looked around it with my mother. I mean all the students seem rather nice and the teachers seemed friendly enough. They also have pretty up to do facilities as well and have a very good reputation. My mother and I were both pleased with what we saw and the information we have gathered about the school as whole.

So I chose to go there.

At first I was thrilled with my decision and viewed it to ne the right one. However after about a week of going there I began to notice things... Odd things. No. Odd is a massive understatement. I began to notice huge enormities. They were only small at first and I rubbed them off as it just being my imagination. But they got bigger and bigger until I couldn't ignore them anymore!

The students sing...

Now I know what you're thinking, what wrong with that? Bit of singing doesn't hurt anyone. However these guys don't just sing. They sing disney princess style. They'll just break into song and pull of an entire dance number like its nothing. It makes me feel really uncomfortable. My nerves are climbing up the wall, I'm scared that anyone will burst out into song at anytime.

Apparently it's just me who thinks something is up. I've checked with my friends and other people, they think nothing of it. In fact I don't even think they know they're singing and dancing half of the time. It's like living in a freakin' musical. The students even call this place high school musical!

I hate musicals and now I have to live in one.

I did not leave South Side for this.

What have I done to deserve this, Lord?!

The amount of times I have been asked to join the drama department is unreal. Just because I play the ukulele it apparently automatically 'one of the team.' I ain't joining no drama department where hella creepy people just burst out singing. It's surreal. I've had this blonde girl come up to me once and demand why I wasn't joining the drama department. When I explained I hated theatrical stuff she gave me a flabbergasted look and stormed off in a fit of rage. My initial thought after meeting her for the first time was that she needed to tone down the pink.

I see that blonde diva around school occasionally. She's still trying to get me to join. "Tia, it'll be good for college!" Or "Tia, we need more ukulele players."

I have no clue how she knows my name.

I avoid her like the plague.

Everyone seems to love the basketball them, which is fair enough. I mean I would be pretty supportive of my basketball team if they were one of the top in the country. It's kind of strange East High doesn't have a football team though. Just saying. Even the basketball team sings. I mean I understand the cheerleaders with them having specially plan routings and all. From what I've heard there was a massive moment when the Wildcats won the basketball final last year and then everybody just burst out singing. I would of gotten the fuck out of there as possible.

The cheerleading team are lovely, not like my old cheerleading team. Seriously they were exactly like the mean popular girls you see on TV. I was on the colour squad last year. It was so much fun! This year it is my mission to get on the prom committee, the school news paper and the colour guard. That's a lot, I know but a girl can be ambitious.

I looked up from my journal to a voice calling to me. "Tia!" My face paled and a horrified look appeared on my face. It was her. That blonde bimbo from before. Okay Tia, I thought to myself and inhaled and exhaled calmly. Grab the ukulele and your books, then make a beeline out of there. I reached into my locker in a rush and grabbed my precious ukulele before grabbing the books needed for my next class, Home Economics. I slammed my locker shut and pretended I hadn't notice the blonde. I tried to walk away in a dignified manner, my head held high.

Note 'tried', I didn't make it two steps from my locker before I bumped into someone and my books went flying everywhere. I cursed under my breath and began to collect up the seven books I had dropped.

"I'm sorry!" I shook my head as I gathered up the last of the books. "It's alright." I counted the books under my breath. I had six, where was seven?

"I do believe you are looking for this." A book was held out in front of me, the one I couldn't find.

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling.

I looked up to see a blonde dude wearing a beige hat with a blue ribbon. He was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and wore a sleeveless grey v neck sweater over the top of his white shirt. The startling similarity to the blonde bimbo made my smile faltered. He stopped smiling when he notice me frown. I grabbed the book and cradled my precious instrument before taking off again.

For the second time that day I failed in getting away.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I was forced to turn round. I plastered a smile on my face as I turned. "Hello Sharpay." Who calls their kid Sharpay?! What was going through this girl's mother's head at the time of her birth? "Why aren't you in the drama club yet?" I groaned and banged my head lightly against my hard books. We had this conversation every freaking time. I was seriously having a hard time keeping my cool.

I looked up tiredly. "I've already answered this a million times! Let me lay it in an way you will understand." My voice was rising and so was I in temper. "I. Don't. Do. Drama."

The guy and Sharpay shared a look. "You have your ukulele with you we could really use that." The blonde guy noticed.

My hand wrapped itself protectively around the instrument. "You're not having my ukulele! Do you have any idea how long I've had this thing?" I yelled, giving him a horrified look that he would even suggest such an idea.

Sharpay gave her brother the same look and hit him lightly on the arm. "Ryan! You can't separate a musician from her instrument! It's like removing the bread from butter, it's not right." Now wasn't the right time to comment that I didn't have butter on my bread. Sharpay then turned her attention back to me. She pointed one very carefully manicured finger at me. It made me feel embarrassed about my stubby ones I bit. "Tryouts. I expect to see you on Tuesday after school." She turned to her brother. "Come Ryan!" With that she started walking off, giving her hips that extra kick to attract the boys' attention.

Ryan glanced to me and shrugged. He sent me a thumbs up and a friendly smile. "See you on Tuesday, Tia." I watch him go. He seemed to be the friendlier one of the pair. I went on the assumption they were twins with them being in the same year and looking so startling alike.

I sighed.

I was not going along to some prancy drama club, no thank you. It isn't my thing plus I' had to study for a Chemistry Test and write a Mythology essay. Much more important in my opinion. The bell sounded for my next class to start.

Home economics here I come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am not going to lie. I am having so much fun writing this. So what do you think Tia should do? Go to drama club or flunk it? What would you do if you were in High School Musical?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Did Not Sign Up For This**_

_**Chapter II - The Pit of Despair**_

* * *

><p>Home economics flewby as did the rest of the day. I had no more run-ins with Sharpay, thankfully. I saw her brother around the school once or twice. He waved at me a few times. He seemed friendly enough. The bell for lunch rang after I finished my Chemistry class. I exited the room as swiftly as possible, wanting to avoid all species of life. I really don't do people. I headed down the corridor leading to my locker. On the outside my locker was as plain as you could get a locker. It wasn't decorated with much inside it either, just a few pictures of my dog and my friends from Oregon. I input the code and opened my locker, trading out my bag for my books. My bag was a tan brown shoulder bag. It looked small but was bigger on the inside with all its hidden pockets. Like the Tardis really.<p>

I slung my bag over my shoulder before shutting my locker and reattaching the padlock. I let out a breathy sigh and ran a hand through my brown hair, the rings on my fingers not getting caught in my head this time, thankfully. I began to walk down the down the numerous halls of East High. I was about to turn a corner to get the canteen but my singing senses were a tingling. My ears pricked up the moment they heard the sound of pure happiness coming from the direction I wanted to go. I dived next to the wall and poked my head around the corner to see a group of freshman singing and dancing away like they didn't have a care in the world. Was everyone in this school on drugs or something? That could provide so many answers if that was true...

One of the freshmen spotted me and beckoned for me to join them. My eyes widened in shock. I had to get the fuck out of there. "Hahaha, no." I replied, unamused. I was not getting infected with the musical virus as well! I flipped the birdie at him before legging it in the opposite direction of the singing and dancing teens.

Looks like no lunch for me then. I would have to just wait until I got home.

Food, then you shall be slayed by Tia's pit of despair.

In case you didn't know, the pit of despair is what I call my stomach. It's always hungry, never happy. It's so demanding,

A few more hours, my dear, and you shall be fed.

I shushed my stomach as I crept away from the singing. Ugh, musicals. Have I ever emphasised how much I hate them? Like I want to stab the guy who first came up with musicals and make sure they never existed. Life would be so much better without them.

I continued to walk straight down the hall, fully confident that I could find another way into the canteen to feed the pit of despair. I was striding forward, fully in my element. Nothing could stop me. Nothing could stand in my way. I was going get some food. I was going to... My thoughts trail off and I stopped dead in my tracks, earning some looks from passing students. A horrified look was on my face. Just up ahead were two bright pink lockers and outside those lockers stood two pink clothed people. The twins.

My eyes widened and I looked back over my shoulder. The happy clappy freshmen were behind me and the dreaded pink parade was up ahead. I felt beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead, my eyes frantically looking for somewhere to go. There was nowhere. But there was a notice board. My eyes homed in on it. If I could just pretend I was highly engaged with the notices for a few minutes then maybe the twins would pass me, allowing me to make my escape. This was the most crappiest five minute plan I had ever come up with but it _had_ to work. My sanity depended on it.

My eyes scanned over the notices, at first I spotted nothing of interest. Some stuff about clubs. I squinted, reading the notice about sport. Exercise, yuk. My form of exercise was turning a page in my book or walking to the kitchen to get a bag of chips. Definitely not signing up for any sport clubs. I stiffened when I heard the twins drawing nearer to me. Keep looking, stay interest. I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. My eyes began to look for other notices to read. I saw a notice tucked away behind all the others. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeled away the other messages to look at this particular one. I had to stand on my tiptoes to do so. My eyes turned into saucers when I got to look at the hidden notice. It was an ad for the school paper. I studied it, go to classroom 1A on Thursday 20th September, Lunchtime, to sign up for the school paper. I gasped in realisation and took a step back. It was September the twentieth today!

What a coincidence. I thought to myself. It was like someone was giving me one coincidence after another. I decided not to dwell on that thought for too long before tearing the poster from the notice board and sprinting down the hall. Lunchtime would be over soon. Sharpay and Ryan gave me odd looks as I practically shoved them out of the way to get passed.

I hopped around the corner before running up the nearest flight of stairs leading up to the first floor.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I wandered down the hallway, trying to find 1A. I found it eventually. It was one of the tiny English classrooms, tucked away in a small alcove. My hand slipped on the handle and I looked through the window to check anyone was in there. There was about a group of six or seven students watching a guy about my age talk about something. I presumed this guy was the editor of the newspaper. I knocked on the door and pocked my head around it. I was met with mixed expressions, some annoyance, some delight. The editor raised an eyebrow as I grinned, waving a flyer. "I saw your advertisement a few moments ago, I was wondering if it wasn't too late to apply?" Shyness creeped into my voice and I recoiled a little. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

The editor's face lit up and he beckoned me in. "Of course you can apply!" He said in a singsong way. He gesticulated wildly. I bit my lip and a relived smile graced my face as I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"It's Tia, right?" A new voice piped up. My attention automatically snapped over to the voice. The speaker was a Asian girl. She was very pretty and had a friendly beam plastered on her face. "We have Chemistry and Advanced English Lit together." I gave the girl the once over and vaguely recognised her from the classes we shared. "I'm Jess! Hi!"

I gave her a salute, "Tia, though you already know me it seems." Both of us shared a look of glee before the editor interrupted us.

The editor wasn't actually half bad looking, with dirty blonde hair and a adorable line of freckles decorating his nose. Puberty hadn't quite finished with him yet but when it did it would turn him into a lady magnet. He handed me a form and smiled brightly. "Tell me Tia, what's your experience with writing?"

I opened up my mouth to speak but Jess ended up singing my praises.

"Oh she's great! Comes top of the class in English Literature. Some of the pieces she churns out are amazing! You should seriously consider becoming an author, Tia." I blushed from embarrassment. Jess wasn't exactly very modest was she?

The editor beamed and clasped his hands together. "Well it's settled then. Welcome to the school paper, Tia." He patted me on the back in triumph. I looked around at the six other people. All were smiling but one. "You're just going to invite her in like that?! We had to do a formal letter and a example piece. It's unfair, Louis, and you know that!"

Wow.

Rude.

"Zach." Louis started, glaring at him. "We are extremely low on members, we can't keep the school paper going if there is no one to run it. Peter quit last week and if you haven't noticed about five of our members are sick with the flu. We need the people. So I suggest you shut up." Zach mumbled an insult under his breath, which resulted in a glare from the guy next to him.

"Don't speak about females in that way!" The guy with the dreadlocks scolded, swiping Zach lightly around the head. Yeah! You go fellow feminist! We need more men like you in the world.

Louis rubbed his temples and snapped at the two boys. "Shut up both of you, you're giving me another migraine again." Instantly the room shut up. Louis rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Tia, I'm Louis, the editor. We have Alana."

He gestured to a ginger. She looked up briefly from her phone and gave me a head nod. "Hi..."

Louis' forced smile faltered a little. "Then we have Mike and Eliza." Mike bumped chest with his hand twice before point his finger at me. Aww yeah, we were tight. Eliza leaned forward and sighed dreamily. She seemed to have her head stuck in the clouds. She looked to be a sophomore while Mike looked to be a junior. Louis quickly moved on. "Then we have Doug."

"People just call me DD. It's short for Dreadlocks Doug. Just call me that." The dreadlock dude gave me the peace sign and I gave a thumbs up back.

"Okie-Dokie DD."

Doug looked to be a little older than me, 19 - suggesting he had been held back.

Louis then adverted my attention to the guy sitting in the desk next to him, Zach. "You've met Zach." There was bitter tone to Louis' voice, not that I don't blame him. Zach seemed like a hard person to work with. He just grunted a me, acknowledging my presence. Finally Louis moved onto Jess. "And you've met Jess." Jess gave me a peace sign and stuck her tongue out playfully, I couldn't help but beam back. "Wassup!" Jess seemed like a pretty chill girl. I wouldn't of minded if I chilled with her.

Louis gave me another weary smile, rings were under his eyes and a cup of coffee was on the desk. Did this guy ever sleep? Was he a vampire or something? OH GOD IF HE STARTED SPARKLING IN THE SUN, I SWEAR TO GOD. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So yeah, that's everyone."

The bell for class rang. Everyone packed up their bags and began to leave. "See you all this time in two days! I want some good stories, people." I made to leave after Jess but Louis held me back. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I really hope you enjoy your time here, Tia. You'll meet the other members when they are back in school. Anyway! See you in a few days time!" After that I was allowed to go. I walked straight out of that door, a idiotic smile plastered on my face. I fist punched the air in victory.

Join the school paper, check.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Do you ever sit back and wonder what you are doing with your life besides roleplaying and writing fanfiction all day? I sure do! Thank you for your reviews my lovelies! <em>**

**_QotD: How would you react if your life suddenly became a musical overnight?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter III - Why does my Chemistry Teacher hate me?**

* * *

><p>Oh fun times. Chemistry with Ms Roberts. God why did I take this class? It was so boring. My mother forced me into it I swear! 'You'll need a science to get into college.' She said. I tried to argue that we did all the sciences anyway. She didn't listen. Ugh! Parents can be so frustrating sometimes. I listened to the teacher drone on about protons and electronic structure - nothing which really interested me. The only thing I was interested in learning about was which chemicals not to mix together so I could blow up something. However the teachers weren't allowed to tell us that because it went against 'health and safety regulations.' This is why I don't enjoy school. It's all these health and safety things that stop you from enjoying life. When my mother was my age there were none of these rules. People went batshit crazy. Now that I actually think about it I can see why the school board toughened up dramatically on health and safety...<p>

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, my thoughts somewhere else. "Miss Brown."

That caught my attention and I suddenly became very alert. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

Ms Robert's eyes zoned in on me and she folded her arms smugly. "What is the word equation for aerobic respiration?"

I raised a eyebrow. This was Chemistry! Why was she testing me on Biology all of the sudden? "Um...It is..." I stumbled, desperately trying to remember the answer to this incredibly simple question. It's always the simple questions that get you, I find. Anyone else agree? No? Just me? Well okay then.

Ms Roberts leaned against her desk, looking very proud with herself to catch a student off guard. She clicked a pen and began to issue a detention. My eyes widened at the detention and I panicked, shouting out the answer. "THE ANSWER IS OXYGEN PLUS GLUCOSE CREATES CARBON DIXIODE, WATER AND ENERGY." Everyone stared at me and I recoiled.

Ms Roberts stopped writing and clicked her pen before putting it down. A annoyed look was plastered on her face as she turned to address me. "Well Miss Brown, it looks like you do know you Biology. It's a good thing you do because we will be swapping to it next semster." There was a groan of protest from the class. Ms Roberts rolled her eyes and clasped her hands. "Now don't groan. If you think that's bad then you're going to hate the project I'm giving you." Another groan, louder this time, erupted from the class. "The topic of the project is the history of the periodic table! I don't care how you present this project, unless it is not appropriate for school." She glared at some dude at the back of the class. I had the uncomfortable feeling something had happened before otherwise she wouldn't of felt the need to say that last part.

She walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Now I have assigned you project partners. You cannot change your partners nor bribe me to change them." She sent a dirty look to a girl in my class, she shrank back from embarrassment. Then she began to read out a list of names who I did not know. The only names I recognised were Zach and Doug. I glanced over to Doug and he waved at me. His feet were up on the desk and he obviously didn't give a crap about science. God that guy was cool.

"Jasmin and Tia. You'll be working together on this project." Ms Roberts read out and gave me a warning look.

What was her problem with me, seriously?

I was a little angel.

There was a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turned around in my seat to face the person behind me. It was a girl with short brown hair and strands of pink in her hair. She wore a teal tank top and different wristbands decorated her arms. She leaned forward in her seat, arms on desk. "Hi! I'm Jasmin, your project partner, you can just call me Jay."

Her kind look and friendly grin made me smile. "I'm Tia, it's lovely to meet you."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded. "Oh I know! I've always wanted to get to know you. You seem pretty cool."

I tipped my head to the side inquisitively, trying to figure this girl out. "Thanks."

There was a light cough from the front of the room and I realised that the whole of the room had gone silent. I flushed from the embarrassment of having the teacher call me out for talking again and turned to face the front. "Sorry Miss." She gave me a warning look before addressing the class again. Jess roll her eyes and shot me a amused look from the other side of the classroom.

And that is how the rest of the lesson went. Boring I know, but it was normal. Good old normal. No singing or dancing endured. It was as boring as a Chemistry lesson could get and that made me happy. It was nice to have a period where nobody sang for once. If only the rest of my high school experience was like that. The amount of stress I would lose would be amazing. Seriously, you try being on your guard all the time and getting skittish at any given thing. Not good. I was pretty sure I would end up having a nervous breakdown at some point if people kept singing. So this was nice and calming.

The bell rang, indicating the end of fourth period and lunch. I began to pick up my books and put them in my bag when Jess walked over to me. I glanced up to see her sunny face. I beamed back. "You coming?" She asked and nodded to the door with her head.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the rest of my belongings in my bag. This had become a routine over the last few weeks. Jess or I would wait for each other at the end of Lit and Chemistry before heading off to the cafeteria to eat with our friends. I was pleased with myself. Over the last few weeks I had managed to befriend most of the newspaper team, Allana and Michael being the only exceptions as they were not in my year. Even Zach had managed to stop being so sore towards me! I now could call them my friends. It was sweet.

I stood up and walked over to Jess. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jay still tidying up. I shared a look with Jess. She followed my gaze and simply shrugged. I gestured for her to wait. "Jay." I spoke in a soft and curious tone.

My project partner looked up from her desk and grinned friendly at me. "Hello again!" She said in that ever cheerful voice of hers.

"Hey... Do you want to come and eat with us?" I threw Jess a questioning look, she gave a thumbs up to say she was okay with it. "We need to discuss what we are doing for our project afterall." Jay's whole face lit up. I swear to God I have never seen anyone more happy for being offered to eat with some people. Jay nodded vigorously and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. I half smiled. "Great!" Jay followed me to where Jess was patiently waiting. The three of us exited and headed down the hall towards the food hub. It was the pit of despair's feeding time again.

We reached the hall within couple minutes and were waiting in for our food. Jess grabbed a veggie burger while I had a cone of fries and a egg sandwich. Jay picked the healthy option and went with the soup of the day - carrot. She also grabbed a fruit salad. She only had water when offered a drink, the opposite of my sugary coke.

"What's with all the healthy stuff?" I quizzed as we wandered up the stairs to our spot where we usually ate lunch.

"Hmm?" Jay looked down at her food. "Oh! I'm Vegan." She answered simply.

Jess' eyes widened, she was vegetarian but not vegan. "Wow... That's quite a commitment. I don't think I could ever live without cheese or milk."

I glanced to Jess. "I can't live without meat, how impressed do you think I am?"

My Asian friend rolled her eyes as we sat.

We were greeted with a round of hellos. Doug fist bumped me as I settled down next to him. His dreadlocks game was riding strong. I could feel the epicness of the dreadlocks reflecting on me. I subconsciously ran a hand through my curly brown locks because of it. Damn, I wish he would embarrass me with his utterly fabulous hair.

Jay sat on my other side and was looking uneasy. I was about to devour my fries when I remembered that I had invited Jay to sit with us, therefore it was I whom must introduce her into the group.

I placed the fries down and my stomach grumbled in protest. I shushed it before smiling at my friends. "Everybody, this is Jay." I placed a reassuring hand on Jay's shoulder. "Jay these bunch of weirdos are Louis, Doug but everyone calls him DD, Zach and you've already met Jess."

She gave a warm smile and a friendly wave. "Hi!"

Louis beamed back in reply while Zach gave his usual Zach greeting and grunted. Doug held up his hand for a high five, Jay grinned and high fived Doug. "Wassup, Bluejay?" Doug asked. Jay laughed in response and hit him playfully.

I looked from Jay to Doug in confusion. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

"We know each other from drama club and have a few classes together." Doug explained and chuckled at my face when it paled.

"D...Dr..Drama Club?" I stuttered, checking if I heard correct.

Doug crossed his arms and confirmed my fears. "Oh yeah, we know all about how you didn't show up for the auditions a few weeks ago. Sharpay got pretty pissed, the whole drama group knew about it. She still wants you to audition. She thinks you have real potential." Zach let out a laugh at that last line and Louis shot him a look.

"We're holding auditions again in a few weeks because we are short on seniors for the senior spring musical." Jay piped up quietly.

I rubbed my temples. "Oh god. That's means the blasted Evans pair will be chasing me again! Do I need this extra stress?" I said to no one in particular and threw my hands in the air in a melodramatic fashion. I put my head in my hands and sighed, having lost my appetite all of sudden.

Doug chuckled to himself softly. "Just go, Tia. It will shut the pink demon up."

"He does make a valid point." I heard Jess say.

I sighed irritably and removed my hands from my face. I must of had a extremely sour look on my face for Louis to offer me a big newspaper assignment. "Hey Tia, if it helps our sports' reporter is still on holiday and I need someone to cover to big basketball game coming up next week." A look of astonishment appeared on my face. Louis wanted me to cover the basketball final between the West High Knights and the Wildcats? Louis rolled his eyes at my face, his eyes were laughing at me. "No I'm not joking before you start. I really need this story in the bag and I think you're perfect for the job."

A light blush crept over my cheeks and I looked at Jess apologetically. She waved a hand dismissively to indicating it was fine blushing from her boyfriend. My face lit up and I adverted my attention back to Louis. "Thank you so much! I would love to!" Doing this story meant I could interview the players of both teams and let me tell you there are some hunks on those teams I would not mind getting down and funky with.

Zach scowled. "But we need a photographer. It's no use her going to a game and not taking pictures. Our photographer quit, remember?"

Louis glared at Zach, sometimes I wondered how they were friends. "I am aware of that fact, Zach." Louis spat in disgust.

Jay raised her hand shyly. "I could take the pictures." She offered. The attention of the entire news team was instantly on her. She recoiled a little under the attention. "I mean I take photography classes so I just figured..." She trailed off.

Louis gesticulated wildly, getting excited. He stood. "No no! This is perfect!" He flashed a grin at Jasmin before turning to look at me. "How do you feel about having Jay tag along with you?"

I gave him a thumbs up. "I'm totally cool with it, besides it will be nice. Gotta spend some quality time with friends." Jay's whole face shone like the sun. I've got to really stop complimenting that girl, one day her face is going to blind me.

Louis' grin grew. "Perfect! I look forward to reading your story."

Then the bell for the end of lunch went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dudes, this took such a long time to write! I hope it was worth the wait. Big chapter coming next. The first of the High School Musical 3 songs comes. A lot of wtfing will endure.<strong>_

**_I'm reading the Mortal Instruments at the moment and it's so good! I love Jace so much. Simon was my favourite but eh._**

**_QoTD: Your life can only be summed up by one song, what is it and why?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Did Not Leave South Side For This!**

**Chapter IV - I Swear I'm Not Crazy**

* * *

><p>"Yo Tia!" Jay's voice cut threw the crowd of students and reached my ears. I was standing at the entrance to the court, having texted Jay earlier this morning to meet me there. I lifted my head to see where the voice had come from. I grinned when I saw Jay making her way through the crowd towards me.<p>

I wanted to fit the atmosphere of the game so I wore a red top with white shorts, my brown hair was in pigtails and a dark brown fedora say snugly on top of my head. If you're going to be a journalist, you've got to get into the mind of a journalist. Though, granted, I felt more like Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb then an actual journalist. Jay was not much better herself, she was lugging around all this fancy photography equipment, which my brain would not allow me to understand. She looked exhausted by the time she reached me. I would be too, dragging all that totally unnecessary equipment around everywhere with me.

Jay wore jeans, a white tank top and a red scarf around her waist. She also wore red converses, that I thought were rather snazzy. I removed the pencil from my fedora and scribbled down a note to order a pair when I had the money.

"Tia! Thanks for inviting me!" Jay greeted me in her ever cheery manner. She beamed at me and we hugged awkwardly. It was an awkward hug but not as awkward as when I hug my step siblings all the way in Canada.

"Hey it's no problem!" I grinned back, tugging on my pigtail nervously. This was my first story and I did not want to fuck this up. "Shall we head in?" I head nodded to the set of double doors. Jay seemed to agree with me as she had opened the door and was searching for our seats.

We found them in the end.

We had front row seats, reserved specially for us. I know this was only a school basketball game, but boy did I feel posh with reserved seats!

The Wildcats entered the court, resulting in a deafening cheer from my side of the court. I cheered too. Even though I had never been one for sports I had to admit that the atmosphere of the room was getting to me. But exercise in general? Ew. All the exercise I did was tap my finger on the television remote to change the channel. Though I did get my weekly run when Sharpay dared to approach me. The thought of exercise makes me tired.

The West High Knights entered a few minutes later. A massive cheer erupted from the opposition's side of the room. Jay nudged me and grinned. "There are some cuties on that team, especially the one with blonde hair and dimples."

I raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively. "And how would you know that?"

She winked at me and gestured to the camera. "Super zoom."

I laughed in reply and adverted my attention back to the court.

The game had just begun and was in full swing. frantically scribbled away, desperate to catch every single detail of this game that would decide the fate of our school basketball team. Jay was clicking away like she had done this a million times before, like a true professional. Or she just liked the sound of the click of the camera, I hadn't decided yet. Either way she was awesome.

The basketball captain wasn't half bad looking, he moved as fast as a plane and as swift as a bird on the court. He passed the ball to one of his fellow team mates, a tall guy with dark skin. I tipped my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I was laughing behind my eyes. I had seen this guy before. He was forever trying to woo the pink princess while I was forever trying to avoid her. We had accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway once when I was trying to outrun Sharpay and Ryan before they spotted me. He ended up knocking me over. He apologised profoundly and gave me a home ales muffin to settle my troubles - which was sweet. Yeah. I liked the muffin man.

There was a roar from the Wildcats' crowd. I looked up confused and found I had missed a goal. "Damn it!" I yelled, massaging my temples. I had been so caught up in capturing every detail, I forgot to capture the first goal of the game.

Wow.

Idiot alert.

"Don't worry about it." Jay said calmly, still clicking away. "I got it on film."

My face lit up for like the fifth time that morning. "Thank you so much."

Jay kept her attention on the game but waved a hand idly. "No sweat! I'm the photographer, it's my job to capture _everything_."

So that's how the rest of the game went, Jay capturing the important parts of the game, like goals and fouls, while I described the swift movements of the players and the atmosphere of the crowd.

Everything was going smoothly until there were sixteen minutes left in the game.

The Wildcats and West High Knight had just returned from half time.

The game was just getting back into motion when _it_ started.

"Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done." I heard the chanting and pressed down on my pencil, making the nib snap. I cursed and looked up, my ears intently listening to check if I had heard someone singing or it was just my imagination. My eyes narrowed as I scanned for the culprit.

I must of looked pretty weird for Jay to ask me if I was okay.

"Hmm? Oh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

Jay raised an eyebrow, clearly creeped out. "Okay..." She mumbled.

"Hey Jay."

"Yes?"

"You haven't heard any chanting, have you?" I asked, my eyes wide. I was too young to be going to crazy.

"Chanting? You mean the cheerleaders?"

I shook my head, my eyes turned into saucers when I heard the chanting again, I stuck a finger in the air. "Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!"

"That chanting."

Jay looked at me like I was mad. "I don't hear any chanting. Maybe the heat is getting to you, Tia? It is awfully hot in here."

I shrunk down in my seat. "Maybe it is." I mumbled, tapping my pencil on my pad. If chanting was here then this was a situation I couldn't GTFO of.

"Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done. Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!"

My face paled, the chanting was coming the basketball team.

"Let's go team!" The Coach called, clapping his hands together to get the team more motivated.

I suddenly sat up and frowned. I was sick of people thinking I was crazy because I insisted this school was a living musical. You know what? I was going to prove it to all those doubters on reddit and beyond that this school, my school, was a living musical. With that in mind I drew out my dicatophone and hit the record button on the side of the instrument. I thrust it into the air, reading for the world to hear the sounds of High School Musical.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm separating this chapter into two because it's going to be incredibly long and I will probably never update for you lovelies otherwise! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring! I am very tired and it took a long time for me to find the inspiration to write this. The second part of chapter will be up by the end of the month and that is a promise!<em>**

**_QotD: So what did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next?_**


End file.
